The Girl In Striped Lingerie
by TheLastGrahamCracker
Summary: Cordelia was your average Jewish girl. Then came World War II. Her parents were killed, leaving her alone. She was able to pull her life together, only for it to be destroyed. She finds herself in a dark room. In the hands of the Nazis. More specifically, Adolf Hitler. But this Jewish girl is different. He wants her. He wants her all to himself. But she won't submit... Or will she?


Cordelia was just another 13 year old girl living in Germany. With her bright blue eyes and dyed purple hair she was beautiful. Her life was perfectly normal, that is until the war. World War II destroyed her life. Because she was Jewish they hated her. She had no way out. Her parents had been captured within hours of Hitler taking power. She never had to ask why, she knew, everyone knew. Her parents had been high ranking members in the government who bashed Hitler at every chance. They unsuccessfully tried to have him assassinated days before Hitler rose to power. She remembers the day Hitler took over, her and her family were home watching the news on Sunday morning when suddenly an emergency alert came on. It warned them about Hitler. It said that he had planned a coup and was taking over as dictator. "Oh my gosh.. we have to go NOW" Cordelia's mom had said. But at that very moment she heard the sounds of doors opening and closing. They looked out the windows and nazis were rushing towards the house. "Get in the safe room NOW Cordy!" her dad frantically yelled. Cordelia did as she was told and quickly ran to the basement stairs. She looked back and saw her dad toss her mom a gun as they prepared to fight. She sprinted downstairs tripping on her shoelaces falling to the bottom. Her lip was bleeding and her cheeks stung but she kept going and ran over to the fireplace. She lifted up the false bottom and crawled in before carefully replacing the fake floor. There she sat, she heard yelling, windows breaking, guns firing and all she could do was cry. She heard her mother scream at the top of her lungs and she wanted to die. She tried to remain quiet but the tears started rolling down her face. She couldn't imagine what was happening upstairs and couldn't bear the thought of losing her parents. She sat there for hours. She could hear the shouting of the men as they searched for her. They searched for hours breaking walls and pulling up floorboards. After hours she finally peeked her head up and saw what was left of her house. She ran upstairs frantically searching for her parents even tho she knew they were gone. There was blood and glass littered on the floor. She got on her knees and wept as she picked up her mothers red ruby necklace... but he past was the past Cordelia thought as she fidgeted with her necklace. She lived her life in hiding. Constantly having to sleep under porches or in the woods. Stealing from markets when no one was looking. She thought she could make it to Poland, to freedom. That was until the walls came up. The walls of the ghetto, they trapper her, she went to sleep and they weren't there, she woke up and they shot into the sky. They haunted her, she realized she was trapped and she had finally been stopped. She lost hope in everything. She started sobbing, realizing she would never be free, she could never escape and she would likely die here. The Nazi soldiers stormed the streets, they kicked down doors and dragged people out. Children were spit on and shoved ahead. She tried to run, she ran and ran as fast as she could. She didn't stop, she saw the gate ahead, the large iron gate. She saw it opening and she ran towards it and she was almost there she thought. She just knew she could make it when suddenly her head was slammed into the ground. A man grabbed her up by her hair and slapped her right across her left cheek. She cried as it stung, she tried to fight the man kicking him and screaming but he put an end to this when he punched her. He punched her so hard she fell to the ground, she couldn't focus and was seeing double vision. She felt her body being drug away but couldn't tell if she was hallucinating or not. She felt tears running down her cheeks, or maybe it was blood but she couldn't tell. She felt her eye swelling up and suddenly everything went black.


End file.
